


Harmonize

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Emotional, F/M, I Wrote This While Listening To Music, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Intertwined Lives, Laughing Because You Can't Cry, Meeting Again After Years Apart, Mild Blood, Short, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: The music that intertwined them, faded away, and then grew again with their lives. Oneshot.
Relationships: Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 4





	Harmonize

_Harmonize_

She slept in the darkness of the hotel room; her legs stretched out, sliding, dancing. An appreciation of the body next to her, for only a fleeting moment, as the music sang on.

Lasted longer than the moment that left them both captivated forever.

* * *

Rouge placed a coffee mug on the desk, one leg casually slung over the other.

She blinked and he was there.

She blinked again and he was gone.

* * *

He laughed with the others as the campfire lit up the wilderness. Two basic strangers at both his sides. He laughed, but he was tired of laughing. He laughed, as if he were the sun, but he felt as the stars; distant, faint. He wished it was as easy as they made it look. He wished. He wished for it all back a second time. He wished for her again- someone he could be close to.

* * *

Shadow was risking his life running missions elsewhere.

The bullets rang close to his head. He couldn't think, couldn't feel. So he ran.

He ran until he felt the first bullet dig into his skin, he stumbled until the second one hit, and then he collapsed.

The pain overwhelmed him, and blood poured from his back and his side. Staining the grass vibrant red.

But he laughed.

He laughed because it was all in his mind.

He laughed because he couldn't bear to cry.

He wouldn't die, anyway. Immortality had its disadvantages.

* * *

Eating his feelings. Bittersweet.

* * *

He saw her from afar at last, and he laughed. This time meaning it. And she cried, meaning it for once.

The music was heard again.

It intertwined lives, bringing beautifully painful conclusions- sorrow and love.

And the song- it spoke.

For a moment.

* * *

For a moment, the music didn't fade.


End file.
